


The Four Horsemen

by SioDymph



Category: Disney - All Media Types, DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rise of the Guardians Fusion, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, RotBTD, Spirit World, Spirits, Sun Powers Rapunzel (Disney), Team Up, Teamwork, rotbtfd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph
Summary: Together Jack, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida are the Guardians of Nature: a team of spirits who work to protect humanity and restore their connections to both the natural and spiritual world.For a long time things seemed to be going well. However Pitch has something wicked planned. And if the Guardians can't stop him, it could very well bring about the end of the world...
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Hiccup Haddock III & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood) & Merida (Disney) & Rapunzel (Disney), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 13





	The Four Horsemen

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I'm dedicating this story to all the rotbtd fics I secretly wished to write in high school. Now I'm a college graduate and I still love this crazy crossover! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this story!

The hardest part about being in the spirit world was the fact that it was a realm of the Unknown.

The rules were tricky and were always changing, nothing was ever set in stone. It meant that anything was possible. But it also meant that things almost never stayed the same for too long. The only true rules of the spirit realm were to expect the unexpected. And while the spirit realm seemed random, you had to believe that somewhere in all the craziness there was a detailed plan being laid. One so ancient not even the immortal, ageless spirits could see what it meant.

Jack Frost had long since come to terms with being a spirit. And not just as a Guardian of Childhood, but as a nature spirit as well. He’d become so use to the chill he carried and the frost that followed his footsteps, he couldn’t even remember his mortal life. That fact use to scare him, but now he fully embraced his new life as a herald of winter as well as herald of fun.

But no two spirits were ever quite the same, not even in their origin. Like snowflakes, spirits were infinitely unique.

For some, like Jack, becoming a spirit was like a rude awakening.

Like Hiccup: the spirit of dragons and fire. One moment he was on his deathbed, his body worn and broken, surrounded by his loved ones as he breathed his final breaths. Then when he opened his eyes he was in the Hidden Kingdom of Dragons, body fully healed and even restored to his younger self. And the fiery breath of dragons no longer hurt him. No flame could hurt him in fact. He had no idea what happened or what would become of him. All he knew was that he was with his dragons now and that he would always care for his dragons.

For other spirits, they came into existence with a few clues from their mortal life to let them know what might happen next.

Like Merida: the spirit of curses and change. As a girl she’d seen the illusive Will O’the Wisp spirits many times. She’d made deals with witches. She’d broken curses. Simply put, she had a connection to the spirit world that most mortals never experienced. So when her mortal life came to a close, bleeding out on a battle field, she heard the Wisps calling out to her. And she knew she wasn’t going away, she was going home. Even now as a huntress, explorer to the realms of mortals and spirits, she felt freer then she ever did in her mortal life.

However, for some spirits, joining the spirit world was far less mysterious or even reassuring.

Like Rapunzel: the spirit of light and healing. For most of her mortal life she had been claimed by an unknown, mysterious magic. She was coveted for her powers, the subject of adoration, abuse, expectations and prophecies. Even after giving up all of her magic to save the world, fate refused to give her up. When her time as a mortal came to an end, instead of the welcoming embrace of the void or the faces of her loved ones like she was expecting, she felt an odd, golden glow. And when she woke up standing on the cliffside where her flower once grew, golden hair fully regrown, she knew things wouldn’t be so simple.

But no matter how it happened, no matter how or why they were chosen, they had all been called by the spirit realm for a reason. And now they were meant to help the world in some way.

In Jack’s opinion, it was the job of spirits to try and bridge the gap.

Human’s always had this habit of isolating themselves. From nature, from magic and spirits, even from other humans. So Jack used his powers of winter fun to help bring people connections.

And if you asked Jack, he was very good at his job. So good in fact, he wasn’t in one but two special spirit groups that protected humans. He was an honorary Guardian of Childhood as well as a Guardian of Nature.

The second group was one he’d helped create, and he was pretty proud of. While the GoC was a great group with a noble cause, sometimes adult humans needed some help. So along with some of the spirits he’d befriended in his travels, he created a team. One that was dedicated to reminding humans how important nature was as well as their own connections to the world around them.

It wasn’t always easy, after all humans were some of the most stubborn creatures of the nine realms, but it was a job that mattered to Jack and all of his friends.

What had started as four spirits just hanging out quickly grew into something bigger. “The big four” Jack liked to joke, the four founders of the GoN. And as different as they all were they were still good friends. Understanding one another well and developing a deep bond that could not be easily broken.

They also made a great team, each of them had unique skills and strategies. And when they all worked together they were almost impossible to beat.

Not even Pitch Black could defeat them.

It was no secret Pitch had always had it out for Jack. Ever since he chose to be a Guardian of Childhood… Ever since he refused to join Pitch’s side.

And it only got worse when Pitch learned of the Guardians of Nature. Not only was Jack helping kids stay happy and hopeful, now he was trying to protect humans of all ages. Helping humans be respectful and kind and understand the world around them. Pitch was beyond furious.

It was hard to fear things you knew and understood. So Pitch took it as a direct threat to his existence. And Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida quickly found themselves being added to his list of enemies alongside Jack and the other Guardians.

But while Pitch could be down-right ruthless. Jack and his friends weren’t so easily frightened.

Not even as Pitch had legions of Nightmares at the ready to strike fear onto an entire city.

Word got out that Pitch had begun rebuilding his Nightmare army. One large enough to cloak an entire city in fear.

There was supposed to be a huge protest in Boston, one to inspire more combative measure against climate change as well as support for those already being unfairly impacted by the dangerous changes to weather patterns. However if Pitch Black had his way, he’d over-run the city with fear and hopelessness, killing the protest before it could begin. And humans would continue living in misery and growing danger.

But just as Pitch was ready to let his Nightmare loose on the city, the four Guardians of Nature were there waiting for him.

“What are you doing here?” Jack demanded, pointing his staff towards Pitch and his army.

“Isn’t obvious?” Pitch asked slyly, tightening his grip on the reigns of his personal Nightmare. “I’m just here to do my job. Same as you all.”

“I’m sorry but we can’t let you into this city.” Rapunzel said.

“Not when there’s so much at stake.” Hiccup added.

“I know this is serious but honestly, what do you even plan on doing?” Merida asked in a mocking tone. “Nobody can see or hear you.”

“Oh, I know no one believes in me anymore. No thanks to you!” Pitch replied, looking very pointedly at Jack before continuing. “But this is about so much more than a little fear or belief. After all… What you don’t know _CAN_ hurt you.”

And with that, Pitch launched his entire army onto the four immortal teens.

Readying her bow, Merida was quick to shoot down many of the Nightmares racing towards them. Her arrows were dipped in different spells, making them glow green or blue as they flew through the air. And when they landed perfectly on their targets, right between the eyes, the Nightmares broke apart into clouds of dust.

As more of the Nightmares drew closer, Rapunzel tethered her hair into a massive lasso. Reigning in a pack of Nightmares before tightening her hold and destabilizing them, and they turned back into their ordinary golden dream dust.

Up higher in the sky, Hiccup flew on the back of his oldest and dearest dragon friend, Toothless. And together using both Toothless’s violet fire breath and Hiccup’s flaming swords and gas bombs, they effectively blinded and destroyed any Nightmares that came in their way.

And Jack, using his own staff, disintegrated mobs of Nightmares that tried to charge past his friends. His body crackled with a blue-white energy that surged from his hands and staff.

Something felt wrong through, Jack quickly realized. And when he looked back he realized why. For all their fighting, Pitch had hardly moved since the battle began. He was just watching them all.

Studying them.

When Pitch realized he was also being watched, Jack found himself staring directly at his arch nemesis. But it didn’t last long. Just as quickly, Pitch pointed a finger and a second wave of Nightmares charged, all racing not towards the city or his friends, but at Jack alone.

Luckily, Jack didn’t have to worry. Not when he had his friends around. In a matter of seconds Jack could feel arrows whizzing past his head, striking Nightmares head-on. And a golden whip of hair wrapped around a group of Nightmares, pulling them down from the sky.

Jack heard a quick “Duck!” before a ball of fire went flying right above his head, scorching a wall of Nightmares to ash and dust.

In a matter of minutes, Pitch went from leading an army large enough to rule the entire city to only having 10 Nightmares left standing.

Snarling in defeat, Pitch waved a hand and his remaining Nightmares retreated, fleeing into the shadows and disappearing without a trace.

“Fine! Let the humans have their little fights! The real damage has already been done.” Pitch said in annoyance.

“It’s not too late!” Hiccup shouted. “And even if it was, that doesn’t mean people should just stand by and do nothing!”

Pitch just laughed at that. “Oh that’s just precious! You really think humans would do anything just because it’s the right thing to do?”

“Of course they would!” Jack snapped. “Humans aren’t monsters. Not like you!”

As Pitch continued his voice grew colder and more threatening. “You all think you’re so good, and kind, and that humanity loves you. But you’re wrong. Humans don’t care about you or your precious nature. They only care for themselves. Surely they’re not worth all of your time and effort.”

“You’re wrong!” Rapunzel shouted. “We’ll always be there to protect humanity! No matter what it costs!”

“A change is coming children. You’re just delaying the inevitable.” Pitch continued. “Soon you’ll see what humans really are. Soon you’ll all understand. And then you’ll see the world the way I do…”

“Be gone with ya!” Merida shouted, shooting one last arrow.

But Pitch was already gone as the arrow flew through the empty air.

For a few moments though, Pitch’s mocking laughter seemed to circle around the guardians before disappearing fully into the night.

“Ugh! Darn him!” Merida swore under her breath. “Well, the bastard’s gone for now.”

Toothless grumbled in agreement with her.

“What do you think he meant by that?” Hiccup asked, still nervously looking up towards the sky. “All that talk of humanity and changes?”

“I don’t know…” Jack replied. “But whatever it is, I doubt he’s giving up just yet…”

“At least he gave up dismantling the protest.” Rapunzel said trying to be hopeful. But even she seemed to doubt her words.

Pitch was up to something. The Guardians didn’t know what exactly. But they knew it couldn’t be good.

“So what do we do now?” Merida asked. “Hunt the bastard down?”

“No, Pitch can be very good at hiding. Waiting things out is more his style…” Jack replied.

Rapunzel frowned at that “So the most we can really do for now is try and keep an eye out for him? And let each other know if we see anything suspicious.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Hiccup replied.

“Hardly a plan.” Merida added snidely.

“Well, whatever Pitch is plotting, we’ll be ready for it!” Jack said. “I’ve fought him so many times already. Believe me, he’s nothing to be afraid of.”

“I hope you’re right…” Hiccup added uneasily.

“Of course I’m right!” Jack said with a smile. “Now who wants to go out and celebrate?”

“I heard they’re showing a movie in the park.” Rapunzel said. “If we go now we can probably see the second half.”

“That could be fun!” Jack said, already getting ideas. “We can make a game out of trying to guess what happened in the first half of the film.”

“Odds are it’ll be something big a melodramatic. Movies loves being dramatic.” Hiccup replied. 

“Well come on, we better get going if we want to see the drama!” Merida said, shoving her friends towards the park. “No one wants to spend all night out here in the dark.”

“Not unless you’re Pitch Black.” Jack replied sarcastically.

With that, the group of teens made their way towards the movie. Talking excitedly as they made their way down the streets. Odds were if any mortal children did see them, they could have easily been mistaken for a group of ordinary teenagers having a night-out. As long as they paybattention to the 10 ft dragon following at their heels.

However, with as much fun as they were having, the Guardians of Nature all shared a certain uneasiness. They knew Pitch was up to no good.

The Spirit Realm was always changing, always shifting.

And the Guardians feared that soon, Pitch would try shifting things into his favor.

Meanwhile, safely tucked away in his new hideout, Pitch got to work.

He had set up a new base of operations. A place where he could continue his experiments with dream sand as well as do some new research.

In his center chambers was a large round table. Scattered around Pitch were vials of teeth, historical books and ancient texts. Some of the books and scrolls were considered priceless artifacts. All of them were stolen by Pitch and his minions from libraries and museums around the world. And there appeared to be four different sections set up on the table.

Pitch picked up a book from the top of one stack. Idly twisting strings of dream sand around in one hand as he did so. The first book he chose was an old text book called “ _Trials of Blood and Ingenuity: The Violent History of Vikings_ ”. As he flipped through the pages he began to grin.

“Alright children,” Pitch said gleefully, his voice echoing off the stone walls of his new hideout. “You claim to be protectors who care for humanity. Let’s see how much they cared about _you._ ”


End file.
